Um príncipe em minha vida
by julia.miranda
Summary: Bella é estudante da faculdade de Londres. Edward é um príncipe da Inglaterra que decide fazer faculdade no país de seus primos. O que vai acontecer daí em diante? - resumo ruim.
1. Longos Caminhos

_São muitos os caminhos que podemos escolher,_

_Existem labirintos não podemos nos perder,_

_Tem muitas maneiras de você interpretar,_

_São muitos os modos de você caminhar,_

_Só tome cuidado pra não escorregar,_

_Porque com uma queda tudo pode mudar,_

_Longos caminhos, distantes, distintos,_

_Longos caminhos, distantes, distintos._

_A sua recompensa pode estar do outro lado,_

_Não pare no caminho ou você vai ficar parado,_

_Mantenha sua rota esteja sempre ligado,_

_Em um instante você já faz parte do passado,_

_Fantasmas não existem nos caminhos terrenos,_

_Não ligue pros detalhes passe a frente do enredo,_

_Escute a vós de Deus sem dor e sem medo,_

_Longos caminhos, distantes, distintos,_

_Longos caminhos, distantes, distintos._

_É claro que algo vai acontecer,_

_Lutando e buscando sempre pra vencer,_

_Caminhos distantes, caminhos distintos,_

_Que assim seja, o que tem que ser,_

_Seguindo em frente, vendo pra crer,_

_Longos caminhos, distantes, distintos,_

_Longos caminhos, distantes, distintos._

Chamo me Isabella Marie Swan, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella. A Faculdade vai começar, e caminhos sempre aparecem. Novos caminhos.

Não posso fraquejar, escorregar, porque por um erro, posso perder tudo.

Para sempre.


	2. Conheça os Cullens e os Hales

Inicio de Ano. Faculdade. Trabalho. Casa e dormir. Essa vai ser a minha rotina diária por esses longos anos na faculdade. Publicidade. Foi esse o curso que escolhi. Contra minha mãe é claro, que queria que eu cursasse direito. Mas, acho que eu não teria jeito.

Esse seria um longo ano.

Chamo-me Isabella Marie Swan, mas realmente prefiro que me chamem de Bella.

Primeiro dia de aula. Todos os olhares dirigidos para os alunos novos, os famosos calouros. E o melhor, sou uma delas.

Estava procurando a secretaria, quando para minha sorte – ou azar – esbarro em alguém.

- Droga – murmurei pegando os livros da garota em que esbarrei – Me desculpa, eu não estava prestando atenção e...

- Não tem problema – disse uma linda garota que mais parecia uma fadinha. Era baixinha, tinha os cabelos negros com as pontas todas espetadinhas para os lados. Tinhas os olhos, de um verde incrível e suas feições eram delicadas – Também não estava prestando atenção. A propósito, me chamo Alice Cullen. – disse estendo a mão.

- Oh, desculpe – me. Bella Swan. – disse apertando a sua mão.

- OH, a nossa única caloura esse ano. – disse ela dando um sorriso radiante que aposto que estava iluminando tudo a nossa volta. Pérai. Ela disse ÚNICA?

- ÚNICA? – perguntei olhando – a incrédula.

- É, parece que quando foram fazer as provas, você e mais três pessoas passaram. Só que duas desistiram e a outra não se sabe o que aconteceu. O povinho não tinha estudado mesmo, em? – disse ela dando de ombros e começando a caminhar. Eu a acompanhei. De repente, ela vira pra mim saltitante com um sorriso rasga-rosto – Tenho certeza que vamos ser GRANDES amigas Bella!! – disse ela pegando as minhas mãos e começando a pular e me arrastando para a grande escola.

**-**

Alice me mostrou onde era a secretaria, onde ela me deu alguns livros e uma lista de material, onde eu não teria que gastar muito dinheiro.

Alice cursava moda e falou que seu sonho, era ter sua própria linha de roupa, e que já desenhava modelos incríveis.

Minha primeira aula foi Língua Portuguesa I 60, com uma professora chamada Anna. Ela era bem legal.

Depois, tive aula com uma Alice animada. Ela me convidou para almoçar com ela, e mais um grupo de amigos. Aceitei. Ela disse que iria me buscar na minha ultima aula.

As aulas passaram rápido, logo já era o almoço e Alice estava na frente da porta da minha sala pulando de felicidade.

- Ai Bella! – disse ela puxando – me pelo braço – Todos vão te ADORAR, e você também vai ADORAR todos!

- Tudo bem! – disse entrando no refeitório.

Todo o refeitório parou de fazer o que estava fazendo para olhar pra nós. Alice sussurrou algo como "_Já este bem famosa, em_?", mas não liguei. Nós nos dirigimos para uma mesa no fundo do refeitório, de frente para uma janela com uma linda paisagem, com as três pessoas mais linda que eu já vi.

- Bella, conheça os Cullens e os Hale. – disse uma Alice saltitante.


	3. Almoço

_- Bella, conheça os Cullens e os Hale. – disse uma Alice saltitante._

-O-Olá! - disse timidamente e só acenando com a mão. A loira, - que mas parecia uma modelo. Ela era perfeita, e conseguia deixar a alto-estima de qualquer um lá embaixo. Com seu rosto moldado por seus cachos que caiam em suas costas como cascata, e seu sorriso radiante -, veio e me abraçou.

- Olá Bella, Alice tagarelou muito sobre você! - disse ela me soltando de voltando a se sentar em seu lugar, sem nunca tirar o sorriso do rosto - É que eu também curso moda, estamos o mesmo ano.

- Oh! - disse me sentando ao seu lado.

- Me chamo Rosalie, mas, por favor, me chame de Rose.

- Bella - falei por educação, mesmo tendo conhecimento de que ela sabia meu nome.

- Bella - Alice se sentou ao meu lado e ao lado de um garoto loiro muito bonito. Seus músculos ficaram marcados pela camisa e seus olhos eram de um azul-mar, como os de Rose. - Esse é Jasper, meu namorado - disse apontando para o loiro - e esse é Emmet, namorado de Rose. - disse apontando para um cara que parecia ter 2 metros de altura. Parecia ser daquelas pessoas que tomavam hormônio de cavalo. Era todo músculo, sua camisa apertada definia bem seus músculos. Tinha os olhos da mesma cor que os de Alice.

- Prazer! - Acenei pra eles. Jasper me deu um sorriso de boas vindas e retribuiu meu cumprimento com um aperto de mão, já Emmet, esse levantou da mesa, vindo em minha direção e me dando um abraço de ursos me tirando do chão.

- Ar... a-a-arrr! - Arfei a procura de ar. Os outros da mesa só deram risadas, e responderam um uníssono "_Emmet_".

Depois do momento "_abraço-de-urso_", eu e Alice fomos pegar o nosso almoço. Peguei uma coca-cola, uma maçã e uma salada. Alice pegou o mesmo.

Voltamos pra mesa e Jasper começou as perguntas.

- Então Bella, que curso você faz?

- Eu faço publicidade. E vocês? - disse gesticulando com as mãos para ele e Emm.

- Eu faço psicologia e Emmet faz direito.

- Uaaall! - fiquei de boca aberta com a profissão de Emmet. Ela parecia uma criança que só se lembrou de crescer no tamanho, mas a mentalidade continuava a mesma.

- É Bella, também ficamos de boca aberta quando Emmet nos falou.

O almoço ocorreu bem. Depois de tal, fomos cada um para suas respectivas aulas.

Alice me esperou na porta da minha sala e me acompanhou até o estacionamento. Ofereceram-me uma carona, mas não aceitei - e olha que aquela baixinha saltitante tinha um grande poder de persuasão -, pois ia pegar meu carro na concessionária hoje, e meu pai iria vir me buscar.

Esperei por ele e fomos para casa.


	4. A Mudança no Reino

**POV Edward ~**

Mas um dia nesse reino infernal, com meus pais chatos e só querendo saber de poder e mais poder. Como alguém pode ser tão presunçoso, egoísta e ARGH! Querer sempre ter o poder, mandar em tudo e em todos a sua volta. Com certeza essa vida não é para mim, mas fazer o que se sou o filho do Rei da Inglaterra, e como seu único herdeiro, devo estar preparado para assumir o reino daqui pra frente.

Chamo-me Edward Anthony Masen I, e minha mãe chama – se Elizabeth e meu pai Edward. Eles – como disse antes – São os reis da Inglaterra. Governam tudo a sua volta, mas eu realmente não quero essa vida pra mim.

Meu sonho, sempre foi ser médico. Quando pequeno, meu tio Carlisle, um grande médico de Londres, veio nos visitar e me falou como era sua vida. Ele e Esme, minha tia, sua mulher, viviam muito bem com meus primos Emmet e Alice.

Sempre tive uma grande inveja dos dois, eles eram tão unidos, felizes, e agora, fazem faculdade.

Então, a grande decisão da minha vida partiu daí.

Acordei com a luz do sol adentrando no meu quarto pelas frestas da cortina de seda. Meu ENORME quarto real – como gostariam que eu o chamasse – estava uma verdadeira bagunça.

Levantei-me rápido, tomei meu banho e vesti uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa azul. Coloquei meu tênis e desci para tomar o café da manhã.

Meus pais não estavam em casa, tinham ido viajar para resolver alguns problemas, ao qual, eu não me interesso. Chamei o motoristae pedi para darmos uma volta pela cidade.

O nome dele era Eleazar. Ele era um cara legal, um dos meus poucos amigos.

- Sabe Eleazar, acho que vou fazer faculdade – disse pra ele enquanto olhava para a paisagem que ia passando em borrões.

Ele freou tão forte que se eu não estivesse com o cinto, seria cara no vidro.

- O QUEEE?!?!?! – disse ele dando um gritou tão alto que as pessoas a nossa volta pararam para olhar o carro.

- Calma cara, cara – disse colocando a mão em seu ombro – Sabe, eu não tenho jeito para ser rei, e pensei que poderia fazer faculdade de medicina na cidade de meu tio Carlisle e... – fui falando mais recebi um abraço de Eleazar

- Cara, essa foi a melhor decisão da sua vida. Eu apoio totalmente, apesar de que acho que seus pais... – disse ele colocando o carro em movimento novamente.

- Não fale deles... Ainda... Olha, estou falando isso pra você, porque, além de ser meu único amigo, queria que você fosse comigo para a cidade de Carlisle e... – outra freada.

- O QUEEE?!?!?! – disse ele me dando um abraço – Essa foi a melhor proposta que já recebi em minha vida! Eu sempre fui muito amigo de seus primos. Sempre que meu pai, motorista de seu pai nos levava pra lá, já que eu não podia ficar sozinho, ficava brincando com seus primos. Eles são incríveis, eu os adoro! – disse Eleazar já emocionado.

- Eleazar, - disse Edward pousando sua mão sobre a dele fazendo – o parar o carro em uma vaga na rua – por enquanto, não conte nada aos meus pais. Eles... – fui interrompido por Eleazar.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Não vão ter uma reação muito boa, mas cara. Acho que podemos resolver isso – disse ele me dando um sorriso maroto e ligando o carro novamente.

Acho que teremos que fazer umas mudanças no reino...


	5. Bella Barbie

**Bella Pov ~**

Cheguei em casa morta de fome. Minha mãe tinha feito panquecas de vários sabores. Chocolate, carne, queijo, frango. Todas estavam uma delicia, até que ela veio com uma noticia.

- Fala mãe! - disse tomando o resto do meu suco de laranja.

- Filha... EU CONSEGUI UM EMPREGO EM UM DOS MELHORES RESTAURANTES DA CIDADE! - Ela gritou e pulou em cima de mim, eu comecei a pular com ela. Estava muito feliz.

- Que maravilha mãe! - disse me sentando novamente, cansada de pular, mas ela continuava pulando. Lembrei-me de Alice.

- E o melhor, perto desse restaurante tem um bar. Neles contratam estudantes da faculdade que precisam de um emprego, eu pensei que você poderia se interessar. é um ótimo lugar, bem movimentado e... - pulei em cima dela antes dela acabar de relatar.

- Obrigada, obrigada mãe! Eu simplesmente amei as noticias mãe, eu estava mesmo precisando! - disse a abraçando.

Continuamos a conversar, mas logo ela teve que sair pro restaurante. Ela disse que eles estavam precisando de uma cozinheira urgente.

De tarde, fui fazer os meus deveres da aula, até que o telefone de casa toca. Charlie tinha ido trabalhar então fui atender.

- Alô! - Falei enquanto enrolava o fio do telefone nos meus dedos.

- _Bella! _- disse uma voz cantante da fadinha que conheci de manhã. Como ela tinha conseguido meu telefone? - _Consegui seu telefone na secretária. _- Medo. Agora ela lia mente é? - _Não leio mentes não, mas esse não é o caso. Vem aqui em casa que eu e Rose estamos te esperando._

- Oi Alice, estou bem sim e você? Claro que posso dar uma passadinha na sua casa, meus pais não vão se importar. - disse com a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

- _Ai, ai Bella, olha, o endereço é Rua A, 1548. Tenho certeza que você não se perde. Beijos, Tchau._ - só ouvi o Tu, Tu, Tu, Tu, Tu...

Arrumei-me rapidamente colocando uma calça jeans de lavagem clara, um suéter lilás pois fazia frio e meu confortável e velho all star branco. Passei um gloss transparente na boca e deixei os cabelos soltos. Peguei uma bolsa branca de lado e coloque um dinheiro pro ônibus na carteira, já que depois do trabalho meu pai ia buscar ele.

Deixei um recado para a minha mãe, avisando que ia a casa de uma amiga.

Cheguei a casa de Alice - será que eu posso chamar aquilo de casa - bem rápido. Aquela casa estava mais pra Mansão. Ela aparentava ter uns três andares. De vista, percebe - se que tinha um jardim muito bem cultivado e muito florido.

Toquei a campainha e ouvi passos correndo até a porta.

- BELLINHAAA!! - gritou Emm me dando um abraço de urso me deixando sem ar de novo.

- A-a-a-r! - consegui dizer tirando forças não sei da onde.

Alice apareceu vestindo uma meia calça preta, daquelas bem quentinhas e uma saia branca de bolinhas pretas. Usava uma blusa preta e um casaquinho também preto de um só botão com detalhes em branco. Nos pés tinha uma bota preta de um salto altíssimo e nas mãos uma bolsa-carteira vermelha.

Os cabelos estavam soltos e tinha um gloss rosinha na boca.

- Bella, porque esta vestida assim? – perguntou ela com um tom autoritário. Emm deu risada e eu me encolhi.

- Por que está frio. – eu disse como se estivesse dizendo o óbvio – E eu realmente acho que essa roupa combina com o frio. – disse tentando me esquivar de uma bronca, não sei por quê.

Nessa hora, Rose apareceu trajando uma meia calça vermelha uma saia balone preta com um cinto branco amarrado em laço. Usava um casaquinho vermelho e nos pés tinha uma _ankle boot_. Os cabelos estavam soltos e nos lábios tinha um gloss cor de boca.

- BEELLAAAAAA! – deu um grito tão alto que a dois quarteirões se poderia ter ouvido – QUE ROUPA É ESSA? – perguntou batendo o pé. Emmet deu uma risada muito, muito alta.

- Hey!? Que problema é esse com a minha roupa? – perguntei confusa

- Bella, nós vamos ao shopping. Essa roupa você usaria se estivesse em casa. – disse ela jogando os cabelos pra trás.

- Ninguém me avisou que iríamos ao shopping. – disse fazendo pose.

- Decidimos agora, mas você não pode sair assim! – disse Rose batendo o pé, Alice me puxando com uma força incrível, sabe lá eu de onde ela tirou e Emmet rolando no chão da casa de tanto rir.

Entramos em um quarto onde você via tudo rosa. Dói um pouco a vista no começo, mas da pra se acostumar.

Tinha uma cama king-size com uma colcha com um rosa pálido, um closet que era do tamanho do meu quarto – meu quarto nem era tão pequeno assim gente -, um banheiro ENORME que eu tive inveja e uma penteadeira com um espelho em forma de estrela muito, muito grande. Na cabeceira da cama tinha alguns retratos de Alice e Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmet e Jasper e Alice, Emmet e mai duas pessoas que não reconheci.

Tudo no quarto, como disse antes, era rosa.

Alice entrou no seu closet falando que estava procurando "A" roupa para mim.

- Alice, suas roupas não irão servir em mim. – Tentei argumentar.

- Claro que irão servir sua boba, e que número você usa? – perguntou ela com a voz um pouco abafada pelo closet.

- 36.

- Que bom, o mesmo número que eu e a Rose. Agora se levanta e tira essas roupas que você vai vestir isso aqui. – Ela disse com um conjunto nas mãos.

Tirei a minha roupa ficando só de _lingerie_ e corando muito. Alice me deu uma meia calça igual a dela, uma sai de cintura alta rosa e uma regata branca. Deu-me um casaquinho de três botões. Um sapatinho delicado branco com um salto de três cm.

Colocou em mim um cinto e amarrou-o em laço. Passou um gloss rosa na minha boca e deixou meus cabelos soltos.

- Ai, ai. – disse Alice olhando para mim – Fiz um bom trabalho. Como sempre! – bateu palminhas.

Olhei-me no espelho de corpo inteiro que ela tinha no quarto e MEUDEUS! Eu estava linda!

- Eu estou... Linda! - disse olhando meu reflexo no espelho incrédula.

- É Bells, você realmente está gata! Onde escondeu tudo isso? – perguntou Rose chegando do meu lado.

- Ér... O que vamos fazer no shopping?

- Bella, o que as pessoas normalmente fazem em shoppings? – perguntou uma Rose calma demais.

- Hum... Compras? – perguntei receosa

- ISSO! COMPRAS! – gritaram as duas e me puxaram escada a baixo.

**-**

Metade. Isso mesmo. Metade do shopping. Já tínhamos andado tudo isso e as super hiperativas garotas que me arrastavam de um lado para o outro não se cansavam. Se amanhã eu conseguisse andar, seria um milagre. Um dos maiores de todos os tempos. Ta bom, acho que estou pegando o jeito dramático da Alice, mas fazer o que?

- Meninas, por favor, vamos comer alguma coisa. Eu e os meninos estamos morrendo de fome! – Sim, Além das maníacas por compras me trazerem, trouxe os meninos para segurar as nossas sacolas.

- Tudo bem, só porque nós também estamos viu mocinha. Jasper e Emm correram pra praça de alimentação, e se eu ainda estivesse com os meus pés, teria feito o mesmo.

Chegamos lá, os meninos estavam na fila do _Burguer King._ Todos nós pegamos lanches de lá, e nos sentamos em uma mesa, daquela seis cadeiras.

- ISSO AQUI TA TÃO _BAUM_! – disse Emmet pegando um pouco da batata enquanto estava com a boca cheia.

- EU SEI! MUITO _BAUM_! – Jasper disse também com a boca cheia, só que dessa vez, virando para sua irmã, conseqüentemente, caiu farelos do pão do hambúrguer nela.

- AAAAIII, QUE NOJO JASPER! – Ela gritou isso tão alto que mesas próximas nos olharam. Corei. Os dois começaram a se debater e Emm pegou um monte de fritas com a mão e levantou ao alto, Alice foi mais rápida segurando seu pulso firme e disse:

- Guerra de comida aqui não Emm. Aqui não!

- AFF! Você sempre estraga tudo Alice! – disse ele colocando as fritas na boca e fazendo beicinho.

Depois da cena na praça de alimentação, fomos no cinema e voltamos para casa. Nem era tão tarde assim, eu me despedi das meninas, e Alice me levou pra casa já que não teria como eu entrar com tantas sacolas em um ônibus.

Cheguei a casa, minha mãe ainda estava fora, mas Charlie estava na sala vendo algum jogo de baseball.

- Filha! – ele disse espantado com tantas sacolas que eu carregava – Deixe – me ajudar você! – ele disse pegando as sacolas de minha mão e me ajudando a subir as escadas para o meu quarto. – Foi ao shopping é? Estava te esperando para irmos buscar seu carro, mas como você demorou, eu o trouxe até você!

- OMG! Obrigada pai! E sim, eu fiz novos amigos hoje e nós fomos ao shopping. – disse enlaçando meu braço ao dele enquanto descíamos as escadas.

Chegamos na porta da frente, e Charlie me vendou os olhos. Fomos para fora de casa, estava um vento gélido aquela hora da noite, mas nada que não pudesse ser suportado.

- Um... – ranger da porta – Dois... – Lâmpada sendo acesa – e Três! – minha venda sendo tirada e meu queixo caindo ao chão.

Eu não acredito no que estava na minha frente. Uma Ferrari preta. Caramba!

- P-p-p-a-a-p-paa! – disse gaguejando. Meus olhos estavam marejados. Joguei-me em seus braços balbuciando obrigadas.

- Você é o melhor pai do mundo! – disse. Olhei pro meu carro, abri a porta dele. Ele era total conforto. Meu Deus. Que carro era aquele.

Dormi pensando em como a minha vida tinha mudado em menos de uma semana. A sete dias, eu era do Arizona, tinha um fusca amarelo fluorescente, sem amigos, minha família era meu único apoio. Agora, eu sou uma menina com uma Ferrari na garagem, tenho amigos, e minha família esta na mais perfeita paz. Eu com certeza não tenho do que reclamar.

**N/A: Agradeço a vocês, a todas as reviews, as que colocaram no alert, favoritos, muito obrigada. Espero que estejam gostando. O próximo capitulo vai ser o encontro dos dois.**

**Eu não queria demorar muito.**

**Talvez eu demore um pouco para postar, mas só um pouco por causa da escola.**

**Beijos leitoras, reviews e reviews.**


	6. O Garoto do sorriso de tirar o fôlego

**~Bella POV**

Acordei com o despertador soando alto a musiquinha irritante programada. Levantei - me e fui em direção ao banheiro. Lavei meus cabelos com meu shampoo de chocolate e usei meu sabonete diário de camomila. Vesti - me com um vestidinho cor-de-pessêgo florido, já que hoje fazia sol. Tinha um laço branco abaixo do busto e era de alcinhas. Calcei uma sapatilha creme e coloquei uma pulseira. Peguei minha mochila e fui tomar o café da manhã.

Não tinha ninguém em casa, todos já haviam ido ir trabalhar. Minha chave estava em cima da mesinha de centro.

Fui em direção a garagem, peguei minha Ferrari e caminhei rumo a escola.

O vento batia em meus cabelos, os fios voavam sem direção. Era tão boa essa sensação. De bem estar. Tudo corria bem. Em minha vida **nunca, nunca** estive tão feliz.

Estou com uma boa impressão hoje.

Estacionei meu carro ao lado de uma picape. Desci do carro e Alie pulou em mim.

- AAAHH! Que animação é essa? – perguntei confusa.

- Primeiro: Amei seu carro. Segundo? To Feliz! E Terceiro: Estamos as três de vestido!

Era verdade. Alice estava com um vestidinho rosa que era florido na parte de cima e na saia era rosa Pink com babados. Tinha um cinto preto na cintura. Estava com um sapato preto de salto, tipo boneca.

Rose veio até a gente. Ela estava com um vestidinho também florido, cinza tomara-que-caia. As flores eram rosa e seu salto era prata e de um tamanho que eu com certeza, nunca, nunca, conseguiria andar.

- Hey Bells! Ta gata em! – disse ela ficando ao lado de Alice. Eu ri

- Cadê os meninos? – perguntei. Não tinha visto nem sombra dos dois.

- Ah, aqueles lá estão por ai. Conversando com outros meninos e nos deixaram para trás. Pode uma coisa dessas? – perguntou uma Alice indignada. Eu ri.

- Claro que não Alice, é um absurdo!

- Eu sei! Sempre tenho razão! – Ela disse balançando os cabelos. Eu e Rose demos risada.

- E então, o que vai fazer hoje? – perguntou Alice pulando.

- Procurar um emprego. Tenho que ajudar em casa, já que meu pai comprou o meu carrinho bebe agora. – disse olhando para minha Ferrari. Ai que orgulho. **(*--*)**

- AH. – disse Alice meio triste. Depois ela deu um lindo sorriso _colgate_ – Quer ajuda? – e ela, nem esperou eu responder, pulou em cima de mim e, pois – se a gritar. – AAAAHH! Você quer trabalhar onde? Boutique? Shopping? AAAAHHH! Qual? Qual? – perguntou pulando. – Responde logo, _muié! – _disse me dando um tapinha de leve.

- Calma, calma Alice. – respirei fundo. – Primeiro: Quero sim ajuda. Segundo: Não tenho opções, desde que eu trabalhe, estarei de bem com a vida. Terceiro e último: Você falou rápido demais. – Respirei fundo novamente.

- Primeiro: Alice Cullen **é** calma. Segundo: Eu e Rose vamos te ajudar em tudo! Terceiro: Você tem que ter opções, quem vai trabalhar é você. Quarto e último: Não falei rápido demais. – e ela disse isso parar para respirar nenhuma vez.

- Ta bom! De tarde. Pode ser? – perguntei enquanto me encaminhava junto com Rose, para as salas.

- Sim. – Assenti com ela e fiquei olhando para Rose. Porque será que ficou tão quieta de repente? Alice, percebendo meu olhar, perguntou a ela.

- Aconteceu algo Rose? – colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Anh... É que. Lauren. – disse para Alice. Acho que elas não perceberam o enorme ponto de interrogação na minha cara.

- Oh! – Alice levou às mãos a boca, mas logo deu um sorrisinho maligno. – Se ela quer guerra, vai ter guerra! – e começou a bater palmas e pular.

- Uh, eu to boiando aqui. – disse para as duas.

- Ah! É claro. Você ainda não conheceu a Lauren Mallory: _Sou galinha, ta afim?_ – Rose disse imitando uma voz fina e incrivelmente enjoada. Ri dela junto a Alice.

- Ta certa, mas o que ela fez? Algo grave para deixar Rose calada e Alice com uma feição maligna. – Sim. Apesar de conhecer essas meninas há pouco tempo, eu ás via como irmãs. E acho que já pude perceber um pouco das personalidades das duas.

- Uma longa história. É que, no primeiro ano, Lauren eu e Alice éramos as BFF's. Só que um dia, eu chego na casa de Alice, e no jardim eu ouvi uma discussão. Fui mais perto, para saber o que acontecia e o Emmet brigava com a Lauren. Ela tentou o agarrar duas vezes, mas na terceira conseguiu e o beijou. Ai eu cai em cima dela e foi pancada para todo lado. – Ela riu sem humor. – Então, desse dia em diante, ela tenta "_queimar meu filme_" e o da Lice. – disse Rose dando de ombros.

- Hum. Então – disse fazendo a carinha maligna da Alice – Vamos a guerra! – e levantei as mãos. As duas me olharam estranho, mas bateram em minhas mãos. O sinal tocou e fomos, cada uma as suas respectivas aulas.

As aulas passaram mais rápidas que o normal, e logo estávamos almoçando no refeitório. Cumprimentei os garotos – quais eu ainda não tinha visto hoje – e começamos a falar sobre procurarmos empregos.

- Vocês acham que eu tenho vocação para trabalhar em um _shopping_? – perguntei para as duas. Os garotos agora falavam sobre futebol.

- Eu não acredito que seja necessária vocação. – disse Rose dando de ombro. – Desde que você realize sua função... Bem! – disse dando um sorriso.

- Tudo bem. Acho que esse negócio de profissão não importa. Desde que seja um trabalho digno e honesto. Pra mim ta bom.

- Ok. Que horas você vai passar em minha casa? – perguntou Alice animada.

- Hum... Ás 15h30min? – perguntei e elas assentiram. O sinal tocou e fomos para as salas.

**-**

**POV EDWARD ~**

Esses dias que se passaram foram difíceis. Tive que contar a meus pais sobre a viagem. A reação não foi a que EU esperava, no entanto, eles aceitaram com relutância, propondo algumas condições...

_FlashBack~_

- Mãe, pai. – Chamei os. Eles estavam na cozinha, terminando o jantar e conversavam algo que parecia agradável. – Preciso falar **seriamente** com vocês. – Eles me olharam preocupados.

- Oh Meu Deus. Algo errado **pequeno príncipe**? – perguntou minha mãe, com um apelido que ela e meu pai me deram a sim que nasci. Uma longa história.

- Não mãe. Nada sério. É algo sobre... Meu futuro. – disse receoso. Meu pai, abriu a boca para falar mas fui mais rápido. – Não me interrompam. – Olhei para os dois. Ficaram quietos com o meu lado **curto e grosso**. - Sei que vocês já decidiram todo, todo o meu futuro mas eu queria dar minha opinião sobre tal assunto. É a **minha** vida que está em jogo. Que está em suas mãos. Eu queria lhes dizer, que estou querendo fazer faculdade. Onde? Na cidade de meus tios, Carlisle e Esme. Vai ser algo bom, acreditem. Bom para meu futuro, bom para a "convivência familiar". Faz algum tempo que não vejo meus primos, e esse foi o motivo de ter escolhido tal lugar. Sei que eles, estão a fazer faculdade e quero, realmente quero fazer faculdade. Não precisam, não quero que se preocupem com nada. Eleazar pode vir comigo, e até fazer faculdade também. Vou estar em boas mãos, vocês sabem disso. Já tomei minha decisão, mas eu quero saber a reação de vocês diante disso? – Olhei para eles que estavam de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Abriram a boca para falar, mas nada saia. Estavam em choque. Meu pai foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- É? É. Estou tão orgulhoso de você filho, mas... É isso mesmo que tu queres? – perguntou a mim, se levantando. Assenti com a cabeça e ele veio ao meu encontro com um abraço.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!! – Esse grito foi da minha mãe. Ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o rosto vermelho. – NÃO POSSO PERDER MEU PEQUENO PRINCIPE, NÃO ELE, NÃÃÃO!! – gritou ele apoiando as mãos em seu rosto. Abracei-a, a reconfortando.

- Calma mãe, você não vai me perder. Nunca. Mas eu... Cresci. Deve ser difícil para você, mas eu tenho que seguir a minha vida, e não quero-a "controlada", "monitorada", por vocês. – Disse trocando olhares entre ela e meu pai.

- É querida. Não vamos perder ele. Mas... Vamos ter que propor condições, Edward. – disse meu pai se sentando ao lado de minha mãe.

- Q-Que condições? – perguntei confuso.

- Filho, você não pode se jogar no mundo assim. Sei que estarás em boas mãos, seus tios são pessoas confiáveis, de fato. Mas você precisa... Como posso dizer? – ele franziu a testa – Receber comandos de seus pais. É! Comandos. – disse ele.

- Primeiro – minha mãe disse, com o rosto ainda vermelho com um sorriso nos lábios. – Terá que se comportar. Terá horários para estar em casa, ouviu pequeno príncipe? – ela me olhou, repreendendo – me e eu assenti. Acho que não teria outra forma de ir a faculdade.

- Segundo – disse meu pai. – Terás que trabalhar. Não que nós não vamos te ajudar, mas se queres fazer faculdade, morar na casa de teus tios, terá que ajudar na casa, então, trabalhando. – disse meu pai gesticulando para minha mãe ser a próxima.

- Terceiro: Serás educado com todos. Todos. Ouviu bem Edward. Meu pequeno príncipe recebeu uma educação, que terá que ser usada.

- Quarto e último: - disse meu pai se levantando e estendo a mão para minha mãe, que em seguida se levantou – Não poderá contar a ninguém, exatamente ninguém que é um príncipe! – e saíram da sala de jantar, me deixando atordoado...

_Fim do FlashBack~_

E agora, estamos eu e Eleazar no aeroporto de Londres, indo em direção a casa de meus tios, Carlisle e Esme.

Eleazar dormiu todo o vôo, para quando acordar estiver mais descasado e puder dirigir direito.

Dei – lhe o endereço e ficamos a conversar sobre meus tios e meus primos. Era de tarde, e eu sabia que essa hora, minha tia estaria em casa. Estacionamos em frente de uma ENORME casa, com aparência aconchegante. Eleazar me ajudou com as malas. Ficamos frente a frente com a casa e eu toquei a campainha.

Para a minha surpresa, uma garota de cabelos espetados, baixinha que vestia um vestido verde pulou em cima de mim gritando e pulando.

- QUE SAUDADE!

**POV BELLA~**

Cheguei a minha casa morrendo de fome. Meus pais ainda estavam no trabalho, o que me restou fazer o almoço. Preparei uma macarronada com almôndegas e queijo. Coloquei um copo de suco de morango em um copo e almocei. Tomei um banho rápido, colocando uma calça _jeans_ de lavagem clara, uma blusa azul, casaco preto e sapatilhas também pretas. Passei uma maquiagem leve, e arrumei meu cabelo em um coque com alguns fios de fora. Sai de casa com minha Ferrari, indo em direção a casa de Alice.

Estranhei chegar lá, e um volvo prateado estar estacionado a frente. Eles deviam estar com visitas. Toquei a campainha e Alice atendeu me dando um abraço forte e me levando a sala.

- Bella, quero que você conheça hoje quatro pessoas. – disse ela me apontando três pessoas na sala. Uma mulher com cabelos cor de mel, rosto em formato de coração e olhos castanhos. Aparentava ter uns 30 anos. Seu sorriso era singelo e sincero. Doce. A outra pessoa, era um homem era loiro, olhos verdes, e aparentava ter a mesma idade da mulher do sorriso doce. Tinha um sorriso no rosto. O outro, também era um homem. Parecia ser mais novo, e tinha um sorriso de felicidade estampado ao rosto.

- Bella, esses são meus pais, Esme e Carlisle – ela apontou para o casal - E essa é Eleazar. Ele acabou de chegar de viagem.

- Oh! Prazer. – disse acenando com a mão a eles. Esme me deu um abraço forte, e Carlisle um aperto de mão. Eleazar se limitou a acenar com a mão.

- Quatro Alice? Tem certeza? – perguntei confusa.

- Sim. Meu primo Edward. Um minuto, Rose, Emmet e Jasper estão o ajudando lá em cima. Vou chama – los. – disse Alice saltitando até o andar superior.

Desceram Rose, Jasper, Alice e Emmet, dando risada de algo. Ai eu o vi. Ele era lindo. Cabelos acobreados, olhos verdes, corpo definido. Tinha um sorriso no rosto de tirar o fôlego. Sua camisa verde realçava seus olhos e marcava seus músculos.

- Bella, esse é meu primo, Edward Masen. – ela disse apontando para ele, que sorriu para mim. Retribui. – Edward, essa é minha amiga, Isabella, Bella Swan. – ela disse, apontando para mim.

Ele estendeu a mão, e eu a peguei, soltando a rapidamente, causa de uma corrente elétrica que senti.

- Prazer. – disse ele com uma voz perfeita, aveludada.

- Prazer. – retribui, sorrindo.

**N/A: Gente, quero agradecer a quem mandou reviews, deixou no alert, favoritos. Obrigada por tudo. Estou planejando fazer os capítulos maiores, e sei que devo a vocês um bem grande, mas estou com falta de tempo, e estava sem saber o que escrever nesse capitulo.**

**A escola ta exigindo tempo de mim, mas acho que nessa próxima semana, ainda escrevo mais um capitulo. Acho.**

**Obrigada a todas, e espero que gostem.**

**Reviews. Próximo capitulo...**


	7. Procurando empregos

**EDWARD POV~**

- ALICE! - Abracei a garota baixinha que me abraçava apertado. Caramba. Ela tinha força. - Ainda se lembra de mim, é? - perguntei confuso, enquanto a mesma abraçava Eleazar.

- Como eu poderia esquecer o _pequeno príncipe_? - disse ela dando risada. Sim. Só os meus tios e primos sabiam que eu era "alguém" da _realeza_.

- Alice? Quem está ai... EDWARD! - Minha tia, Esme gritou vindo ao meu encontro. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e ela me abraçou forte. Muito forte. Que família é essa MEUDEUS?.

- Que saudades garoto? Nem nos avisa que vai vir. É claro que você já é de casa, mas eu poderia ter feito algo especial, né? - disse minha tia sorrindo e dando um abraço em Eleazar. - Entrem garotos. CARLISLE, JASPER, EMMET E ROSALIE, DESÇAM AQUI AGORA E CUMPRIMENTEM AS VISITAS! - disse minha tia autoritária.

Eu e Eleazar nos sentamos e ficamos esperando. Uma loira linda desceu as escadas com um sorriso no rosto. Ela tinha os olhos azuis e parecia uma modelo. Atrás dela vinha um garoto muito parecido com ele, e depois, um grandalhão de olhos verdes e um homem que aparentava estar nos seus 30 anos.

- PEQUENO PRINCIPE! - gritou o grandalhão descendo as escadas correndo e vindo em meu encontro de braços abertos. Deu-me um abraço de urso, me girando.

- Emm- Emmet. AR! - consegui dizer.

Cumprimentei a todos na sala, e eles só faltavam fazer uma festa de tão animados que ficaram com a minha vinda. Jasper, Emmet e Rose, me ajudaram com as malas. Levaram-me ao quarto de hospedes, enquanto Eleazar descansava e conversava com meus tios.

Alice estava na sala, disse que iria receber uma amiga e ela e Rose iriam a ajudar a procurar um emprego. Ouvimos a campainha ser tocada, mas deveria ser a amiga de Bella. Rose se levantou e Emmet fez uma piada sobre o incrível corpo dela. Demos risada. Alice apareceu pulando, nos chamando. Emmet fez outra piada - ele não se cansava - sobre o tamanho de Alice. Demos risada, até ela.

Descemos as escadas e eu a vi. Linda. Com seus cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de chocolate, brilhantes. E um sorriso lindo. Seus dentes brancos iluminavam seu rosto. Sua face corada. Ela era simplesmente deslumbrante. Não era tão alta, nem tão baixa. Seu corpo era proporcional, curvas no lugar e ela nos observavam nas escadas.

Seus orbes marrons me hipnotizaram. Não consegui tirar os olhos dela. Ela olhava para nós, e seu olhar se prendeu a mim. Sorri internamente com isso. Ela ficou a me observar. Alice nos apresentou, e ala apertou minha mão, mas soltou a rapidamente, conta de uma corrente elétrica que _eu_ senti. Será que ela sentiu o mesmo? Estou fascinada com essa garota de um sorriso tão lindo.

**BELLA POV~**

Ficamos a conversar um tempo. Os pais de Alice e Emmet eram muito simpáticos. Edward. Ah, Edward. Ele era incrível. Muito educado, cavalheiro, engraçado. Perfeito. Mais, eu estou a me perguntar á um tempo: Que pensamentos são esses? Eu nunca fui de ver as essas _qualidades_ dos garotos. É claro que eu percebo quais garotos são simpáticos, cavalheiros, educados, mas com ele, foi diferente.

Alice nos lembrou – eu e Rose – que devíamos sair para procurar emprego.

- Bella, temos que sair a procura de emprego. – ela disse olhando para mim, mas logo voltou o olhar para Edward – Eu gostaria de ficar e conversar mais, mas temos que sair em uma missão. – Ela se levantou em um pulo e estendo a mão a Rose. Levantei-me com ela.

- Posso ir junto? – perguntou aquela voz de veludo. – Aproveita e me mostra um pouco da cidade.

- Claro! Emmet, Jasper! – disse uma Alice autoritária. – Venham junto. Eleazar, você deve estar muito cansado. Fique e descanse. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e nós saímos juntos.

- Vamos a meu carro garotas. Os meninos vão ao de Rose. Tudo bem? – disse Alice. Não a contrariamos. Entramos cada um nos carros e demos partida. Alice disse que primeiro, deixaríamos o meu currículo em um shopping.

Em um shopping! Shopping! Ai Meu Deus, porque um shopping? Não tenho vocação para trabalhar em um shopping. Bar, faxineira, uh, até que da, mas eu tenho certeza que vamos andar em todas as lojas de roupas e sapatos do shopping para deixar meu currículo.

Chegamos rápido no shopping. Alice dirigindo é... _Estranha_. Os garotos estavam parados na entrada do shopping. Meu Deus que cara gato. Acho que eu nunca vou me cansar de pensar nisso. Não a partir de hoje. Mas, vamos ao trabalho. Preciso arranjar esse emprego e ajudar meu pai a pagar as prestações do meu bebe. Ai, ai.

Entramos ao shopping e Alice e Rose saíram correndo, me arrastando em direção as lojas de roupas.

- OMG! Alice, você viu a nova coleção da D&G? – gritou Rose, ainda correndo com Alice. As pessoas ao nosso redor nos olhavam com certo... _Medo?_

- Rose querida, chegou um exemplar lá em casa. Não aquele que eu te mostrei, mas sim um novo hoje de manhã. R., fiquei BO-BA quando vi. –disse Alice correndo e saltitando? Ela era o Bambi é?

Ouvi risadas atrás de nós. Arrisquei olhar para trás e o que é que eu vejo? Três garotos se contorcendo de tanto dar risada. Eu não mereço isso. 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 ...

- MENINAAS! – gritei enfurecida com as duas que deram um pulo de susto e me olharam com cara feia. Corei fortemente ao perceber que chamei mais atenção assim. Puxei-as e as enlacei em meus braços andando calmamente em direção a praça de alimentação.

- Onde estamos indo? – sussurrou Rose para Alice. A outra deu de ombros. Chegamos ao balcão do Bob's e eu falei com a atendente.

- Oi. Com licença, mas eu gostaria de deixar meu currículo aqui. – disse com a voz mais calma. Mesmo não olhando para as garotas, percebi a expressão de choque nelas.

- Oh claro! – disse a atendente. – Estávamos mesmo precisando de ajudantes. Pode deixar seu currículo aqui. Com certeza o nosso chefe vai avaliar.

Assenti com a cabeça, tirando o meu currículo da pasta. Entreguei a moça, me despedi e voltei a andar, na direção dos meninos que estavam com uma expressão de choque?

- MEUDEUS BELLA! O QUE FOI AQUILO! – perguntou Jasper me olhando incrédulo.

- O que foi aquilo perguntou eu! Eu estava nas mãos de duas psicopatas por compras, as pessoas nos olhavam com medo, vocês davam risadas e tu, agora me perguntas o que foi AQUILO?!?! – disse exasperada. Sim, algum autocontrole me atingiu e eu NÃO gritei.

- Não isso, mas você deixou Rose e Alice paradas. Sem reação. – disse Emmet.

- Ah, acho que foi porque elas queriam que meu currículo parasse nas mãos de alguma comerciante de roupas ou calçados. – dei de ombros. – Então, já que estamos na praça de alimentação, vamos comer? – perguntei. Emmet deu um pulo e seguimos até uma mesa, próximas das meninas. As chamamos e nos sentamos para comer.

- POR QUE DEIXOU SEU CURRICULO ALI? – perguntou Alice _chocada_.

- Eu não iria deixar meu currículo em nenhuma loja que vocês escolhessem. Eu não tenho vocação, já disse isso. – falei pegando uma batatinha e colocando na boca. Emmet e Edward tinham escolhido lanche do MC Donald's.

- ARGH! – disse Alice pegando da minha batata e colocando na boca. – Mas vai ter que deixar um currículo seu em ao menos uma loja que a gente escolher. – ela apontou para ela e Rose.

- Ok, ok. Agora, com licença. Eu vou ir ao banheiro.

Levantei – me e sai da mesa, indo em direção aos sanitários. Meu Deus! Tenho que ter um tempo para respirar. Sim, andar com Alice Cullen não é tão fácil. As coisas na minha vida estão acontecendo tão rápido. Isso é estranho. A alguns dias atrás, eu era uma caloura entrando na faculdade, e sai de lá como _amiga dos Cullens e dos Hales._ Permiti – me passar uma tarde de compras com Alice Cullen e Rosalie Hale. Ganhei uma Ferrari simplesmente incrível e conheci o cara mais gato dói mundo se me permiti dizer. UAU!

Lavei meu rosto, peguei um papel toalha e sequei – o. Encostei me na pia. Quais serão as surpresas que o destino ainda me reserva. Conhecer vampiros e lobisomens? É bem provável, do jeito que a minha vida anda estranha. Antes de conhecer eles, minha vida era tão monótona. Parada, sem graça, sem sal. Ri com esse pensamento.

Sai do banheiro e qual não é minha surpresa ao ver _Ele_ com um sorriso lindo, parado ao lado do sanitário masculino.

- Alice disse para eu vir aqui, ver se você ainda estava viva, e se eu demorasse demais, ela iria vir aqui e te arrastar pelos cabelos, pois você ainda tem muito que fazer. – ele riu com esse comentário. Sua risada era linda, contagiante, suave e foi impossível não rir junto.

- Tudo bem. – bati continência. – É melhor irmos logo antes que a general Alice Cullen venha nos prender por demorar por uma tarde de comprar e procura de empregos. – ele fez uma pequena careta e eu ri. – O que foi? Não gosta de compras? – perguntei a ele.

- Não. – disse rindo comigo.

- Pois somos dois. – disse rindo e fomos andando até a praça de alimentação, onde havia uma Alice irritada batendo o pé, um Emmet dando risada, uma Rose batendo em um gigante com músculos e um Jasper ao que parece, pedindo desculpas por algo, com cara de culpado. Ai, ai, seria uma tarde longa.

**Demorei? Bom, desculpas. O capitulo nem foi tão bom assim, o próximo com certeza vai ser melhor. Lauren vai atacar Rose, Alice e Bella de novo. E ela não vai parar só nas meninas não. Os meninos não vão ser as únicas vitimas, não só de Lauren, mas de Mike Newton também. Bom, obrigada pelas reviews. Vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz com elas. Próximo capitulo talvez demore um pouco, pois as provas estão chegando.**

**Beijos leitores obrigada. Reviews.**


	8. Grupinho Inconveniente

A tarde foi longa, como eu havia previsto. Alice fez nós andarmos por todas as lojas que ela e Rose decidiram. Deixamos meu currículo por várias dessas lojas, e Edward teve o _prazer_ de uma tarde de compras com Alice.

Voltamos para casa um tanto tarde, e eu posso dizer que essa tarde foi simplesmente MARAVILHOSA.

Conheci Edward. Ele é fascinante, inteligente, educado, engraçado, bonito, fofo, amoroso, cavalheiro... Bom, ele é Perfeito com o "P" maiúsculo. Mas, o que eu estou dizendo. Edward é só um garoto. Não comum, mas só um garoto.

Quando cheguei em casa, todos já estavam dormindo. Fui à cozinha, peguei um copo de leite, e tomei. Não esquentei, gosto de leite gelado. Subi ao meu quarto, tomei meu banho, coloquei meu pijama e dormi.

_Sonhei com a faculdade. Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Edward e eu estávamos sentados na mesa habitual quando uma garota loira puxava Edward pela gola da camisa e o beijava. Todos davam risadas, risos contentes, mas lágrimas saiam de meus olhos._

_Sai correndo, com o propósito de chegar ao banheiro, mas o refeitório parecia enorme e todos davam risada de mim..._

Acordei ofegante. Não foi um sonho, foi um pesadelo. Horrível. Não pela parte da loira beijar Edward, não, mas por meus novos amigos, únicos que fiz até agora rirem de mim. Mas era só um sonho. Tenho que me convencer disso.

Fui tomar meu banho, estava mais suada que o normal. Vesti – me, colocando uma blusa branca estampada com flores, uma calça _jeans_ de lavagem clara e um casaquinho bege por cima. Nos pés coloquei uma sapatilha verde. Penteei meus cabelos, deixando – os soltos. Passei um leve _gloss_ e desci para o café da manhã.

Novamente meus pais não estavam em casa. Já estou começando a ficar preocupada.

Peguei meu carrinho, e sai de casa.

Cheguei a escola e vi um lindo volvo prateado. Ele brilhava mais que os outros carros no estacionamento, era daqueles sem nenhum arranhão.

Avistei Edward e Emmet encostados a eles, e estacionei em uma vaga próxima.

- BEEEELLIIIINHAAAAAA! – gritou Emmet, e se o carro já chamava a atenção, esse grito fez com que até os faxineiros olhassem em nossa direção. Edward deu um tapa em sua nuca, e eu não pude deixar de rir. Estacionei meu carro e sai de lá corada, pois ainda olhavam.

- Será que tem como você me deixar sair do carro primeiro, para pode me cumprimentar? – Disse chegando mais perto deles e lhe dando um leve tapa. – Oi Edward! – Acenei para ele que sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Bom Bellinha, hoje é um dia especial. Toda sexta-feira, Lauren tenta _humilhar_ Rose e Alice, porém, ela sempre sai humilhada. É hilário, e você vai ter a chance de assistir de camarote! – Ele pulou animado e eu e Edward nos olhamos com uma cara de medo.

- Bom... Cadê Alice, Rose e Jasper? – perguntei tentando mudar de assunto e acabando com a animação de Emmet.

- Alice e Rose disseram que iriam chegar logo, logo, que teriam que fazer algo em casa _sozinhas_ e Jasper foi chamado antes das aulas pelo diretor. – Disse Emmet pulando. Ele estreitou os olhos, olhando ao longe. – Olha só, ele esta vindo! – disse Emmet pulando novamente. Eu e Edward nos entreolhamos de novo e eu cheguei peto dele e sussurrei "medo". Ele deu risada.

- GENTE, GENTE, GENTE, TENHO UMA NOVIDADE!– Chegou Jasper pulando. O que será que aconteceu a eles? Estão tomando Red Bull, muita cafeína?

- Não sei, mas, por favor, não pule! – disse já cansada desse povo pular.

- VAI TER UMA APRESENTAÇÃO DAS GAROTAS NA PRÓXIMA SEMANA! Mas, não me perguntem o que é. O diretor me pediu que espalhasse isso, ele por acaso acha que eu tenho cara do que? Fofoqueiro? – Perguntou Jasper indignado e eu agradeci aos deuses por avistar o porshe amarelo de Alice.

- Bom, peça ajuda a Alice. – Edward disse apontando o carro delas. Alice estacionou o carro rapidamente e Rose saiu correndo de lá, e adivinhem. Pulando. Rose foi seguida por Alice que estava muito mais contente que o normal. Será que o Edward não gosta de café? Ele é o único normal por aqui...

- ALICE, AMOR DA MINHA VIDA! Você tem que me ajudar com algo, muito sério. – disse Jasper fazendo drama. O que aconteceu com essa família à noite. Puxei Edward de lado e perguntei a ele:

- Edward, o que aconteceu com essa família? Eles estão estranhos! – Sussurrei para ele que deu risada. – Não dê risada, é sério. – Disse seria, ainda sussurrando.

- Bom, não aconteceu nada. Eles tomaram muito café de manhã e provavelmente estão animados com algo que eu não sei, e nem você, e por isso, talvez tentando nos distrair, tirar nossa atenção. – Ele deu de ombros. Sorrimos e voltamos para a rodinha. Eles haviam terminado o assunto. O sinal tocou e nos despedimos e fomos para as aulas.

**-**

- Os professores não nos deram nenhuma lição hoje. – disse frustrada me sentando a mesa, com minha bandeja, que tinha continha algumas uvas e uma latinha de refrigerante.

- Os nossos também não! – Ouvi o coro uníssono. Rose que estava a minha frente, sussurrou algo com Alice que estava ao meu lado, e essa olhou para trás e disse um "Se preparem" para nós na mesa. Virei-me e vi uma garota muito, muito, muito linda e loira vindo em nossa direção. Ela estava acompanhada de um garoto loiro com cara de bebê e uma loira mel, um pouco mais baixa, mas ainda sim linda.

- Quem são? – perguntei baixinho para Alice.

- Mike Newton, a loira alta Lauren Mallory e a mais baixa Jéssica Stanley. São o grupinho que tentam nos destruir. – Alice pronunciou os nomes com nojo. Não gostei de cara do garoto, que olhava para mim como se fosse... _Comer-me..._

- Hum... O seu grupinho aumentou, não é Rosalie – Lauren quase cuspiu o nome de Rose. Sua voz era esganiçada, enjoativa.

- E o seu continua com os mesmos fracassados, não é? – Disse Rose com um falso tom de pena. – O que é isso Jéssica, no seu rosto? Mais botox? – Alice e Rose colocaram a mão a boca fingindo falsa indignação. Emmet se segurava para não rir e Edward e eu disfarçávamos. Jasper estava fingindo procurar uma moeda no chão, mas estava se contorcendo de rir.

- Não é não, é um novo creme importado. Para cuidar da minha pele. – disse Jéssica sorrindo como se houvesse ganhado a batalha.

- Ah, é claro! Você **tem** que usar creme para melhor o seu rosto. Ele é muito ressecado né! – disse Alice. O sorriso de Jéssica se desfez imediatamente. Eu, Edward, Emmet que estávamos tentando segurar a risada explodimos. Só agora percebi que o refeitório estava em silêncio.

- Bom, não é porque eu tenho a pele ressecada, e sim porque eu estou me precavendo. – Ela disse com a voz anasalada. (**N/A: Gente, eu acho que todo mundo já assistiu Hannah Montana, não tem aquela amiga da Hannah, uma de cabelos negros, branquinha, a que tem a voz anasalada, então imaginem a voz dela na Jéssica. KKK.)**

- ARGH! Cale a Boca Jéssica! – disse Lauren gritando e batendo pé. Edward já estava no chão de tanto rir, e Mike mandava olhares furiosos para ele, Emmet e Jasper.

- E você branquela. – disse Lauren olhando para mim e eu parei de rir na mesma hora. Do que ela havia me chamado? – O que faz com esse grupinho, em? – perguntou olhando para as unhas.

- Oh, Me desculpe Laura. – disse pegando uma uva e colocando a boca enquanto ela murmurava "É Lauren!" – Sabe, eu sou decente o bastante para participar desse "grupinho" – fiz aspas no ar – Mas saiba, tenho uma dica para te dar: Não sinta inveja. Ela mata, e da rugas. – disse fazendo toda a mesa, inclusive Mike dar risada, até que ele recebeu uma cotovelada de Jéssica.

- Olha aqui sua branquela... – Eu a interrompi.

- Branquela não, Laura. Eu só não me submeto a bronzeamento artificial, pois da câncer de pele. Mas você é loira né... – disse pegando mais uma uva e colocando na boca. – Sem ofensas Rose. – disse erguendo as mãos, e seu rosto, estava vermelha de tanto rir, e só levantou uma mão como sinal de tudo bem.

- Bella, é tingido! – disse Alice colocando a mão na barriga, de tanto rir. Dei um sorrisinho fraco a eles.

- Olha, você não sabe com quem está falando! – exclamou Lauren fervendo de Raiva.

- Oh, mas é claro que eu sei. – disse tomando do meu refrigerante.

- Com Laura Mellory: loira oxigenada! – dissemos, eu, Rose e Alice em um perfeito uníssono, e logo caímos na risada.

- É LAUREEEN! – Ela enfatizou o "E" e saiu batendo pé do refeitório. Jéssica ficou ali, parada, olhando para Edward e uma raiva profunda se apoderou de mim naquele momento. E para minha "_sorte_", tinha um crianção, quase babando no refeitório e olhando para mim.

- E vocês, o que querem? – perguntou Rose já parando de rir e pegando uma das minhas uvas.

- Bom. Você é novo por aqui, - Jéssica gesticulou para Edward que parou de rir no mesmo momento. – Então, se quiser uma guia – turística pela cidade, pode ter certeza que eu estou disponível.

- E você – Mike falou para mim – Pode ter certeza que eu te mostro até o paraíso. – disse dando um sorriso malicioso.

Eu, e o pessoal da mesa nos entreolhamos, voltamos o olhar para eles e voltamos a rir. Esses dois saíram bufando de raiva, pelo mesmo caminho de Lauren.

- Ai Bellinha, você é a melhor! – disse Emmet já batendo na mesa de tanto rir. Ouvimos o sinal tocar, jogamos o resto da comida na lixeira e fomos andando para as aulas.

- É mesmo Bella, você foi incrível. Lauren com toda certeza não vai querer voltar a mexer com a gente tão cedo. – disse Rose. Nossas aulas ficavam no mesmo andar. Era português.

- É verdade Bella, nunca ri tanto aqui na escola como hoje! – exclamou Alice sorridente. – Mas, mudando de assunto, vem na nossa casa hoje?

- Não sei. Talvez irei no restaurante onde minha mãe trabalha, não consigo ver ela quando chego da sua casa. É inevitável não demorar lá. Estamos saindo demais viu... – disse em tom de reprovação a ela.

- Vai Bellinha, ou melhor: Vamos todos ao restaurante da sua mãe. Ai, enquanto saímos juntos você vê sua mãe.

- Tudo bem. Vai ser melhor, assim, o Edward também conhece um pouco da cidade. – disse sorridente.

- Hum... O Edward né... – disse Rose com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

- Ai meninas, nos vemos depois! – Nos despedimos e entramos em nossas salas.

No final das aulas, Alice e Rose estavam na porta da minha sala, me esperando. Me arrastaram pelos corredores, enquanto conversávamos sobre banalidades e qual não foi nossa surpresa ao ver Lauren e companhia perto de nossos carros.

Chegamos mais perto para ver o que ela flava. Os garotos ainda não estavam lá.

- Vocês! – ela apontou para nós. – Vão ter a lição que merecem por desrespeitarem Lauren Mallory! – ela exclamou. – Principalmente você branquela! – ela apontou para mim.

- E que lição seria essa, Laura? – perguntou Rose olhando para as suas unhas.

- ISSO! – Ela gritou e deu um tapa na cara de Rose. Esta ficou vermelha, azul, roxa, verde, amarela, rosa, de todas as cores até voltar a sua habitual, enquanto Lauren e Mallory davam risadas.

- Sabe Lauren – disse Rose puxando as mangas da camisa vermelha de grife, e amarrando os cachos dourados em um coque – eu nunca, nunca mesmo partiria para a baixaria com você, ou iria descer ao seu nível, mas, foi você que pediu. E pedidos de loiras oxigenadas, que se acham as "princesinhas" do pau oco, com certeza eu realizo. – E Rose acertou um soco no nariz de Lauren. O nariz dela começou a jorrar sangue, e eu e Alice estávamos em choque. Eu pensei que o nariz da garota havia quebrado, mas está começou a dar risada.

- Esse é o seu melhor, é? – perguntou provocando a loira de olhos azuis que estava furiosa.

- Claro que não madame. O melhor está por vir. – E Rose se jogou em cima dela, a enchendo de tapas e socos. Começou a puxar seu cabelo, e Lauren se debatia como se uma mosca a atacasse. Jéssica começou a interferir, puxando o cabelo de Rose, mas Alice começou puxar o cabelo da mesma e mandando-a ficar em paz, e deixar a briga rolar.

Olhei para trás, avistando os meninos e corri até eles.

- Rápido gente, Rose está matando a Mallory, e Stanley vai ser a próxima nas mãos de Alice! – gritei voltando correndo até o local, onde Lauren estava com o rosto vermelho de sangue, e o corpo vermelho pelos tapas e socos.

Alice estava em cima de Jéssica, e está estava com os cabelos bagunçados e a cara vermelha, enquanto Alice estava em cima dela, a enchendo de tapas. Seu rosto virava de um lado para o outro, e ela nem reagia.

Uma multidão já estava formada em volta da brigada. Jasper começou a puxar Alice de cima de Jéssica, e está disse.

- Claro amor agora terei que desinfetar minhas mãos urgentes! – E foi desfilando para o seu carro, jogando os cabelos espetados.

Emmet e Edward foram levantar Rose de cima de Lauren, e está já estava vermelha no chão. Achei estranho ninguém chamar o diretor, mas não liguei para esse detalhe. Rose levantou – se, desamassou a roupa, arrumou as mangas da blusa, soltou o cabelo, pegou sua bolsa, que estava jogada ao chão e saiu desfilando como Alice em direção ao carro.

Eu estava em choque, e foi obrigado Edward me arrastar para meu carro, também.

- Está bem? – perguntou Edward depois de que eu já estava no meu carro. Alice e Rose já haviam ido em borá e só faltava os garotos, que iriam com Edward,

- Sim, muito bem comparado com Lauren. – Ri sem humor e ele me acompanhou. – Bom, tenho que ir. Alice e Rose vão te avisar que vamos ao restaurante que minha mãe trabalha. Vou passar lá e conversar com as meninas sobre o "_show de sexta-feira"_. Até mais. – disse a ele. Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu corei com isso. Ele se afastou da janela do meu quarto dizendo um tchau e eu sai do estacionamento, saindo de longe da escola, que agora só me lembrava de Lauren e do seu grupinho inconveniente.


End file.
